


to be alone with you

by rosetylerism



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Making love tbh, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetylerism/pseuds/rosetylerism
Summary: “Richie,” he says sleepily. “What are you doing here?”“Can’t sleep either? I brought a bottle of wine.”





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Sufjan Stevens song

The pills don’t help and they never have. Eddie had functioned - barely functioned - for 27 years without them but now he’s taking them again. He knows they’re not going to do anything, but maybe something, even if it’s just in his head, will get him through the night in this empty hotel room.

A knock.

He reluctantly gets up, turns on the light, and opens the door.

“Richie,” he says sleepily. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t sleep either? I brought a bottle of wine.”

 

The two men sit on the king-sized bed and open the bottle of merlot.

“Being back in Derry is…”

“Fucking weird?” Richie says, taking a sip.

“To say the least. It’s like we’ve never left, and yet I can’t remember ever being here”

They talk for a while, but don’t say much.

 

_“I can’t believe your parents are making you move to fucking Delaware”_

_“I can’t either, Eds. I begged them to stay but-”_

_He looks up and tries to hide a smile. “Don’t you dare call me that, on today of all days.”_

_Eddie goes in for an embrace and their lips meet._

_“Promise me you’ll call once a week?”_

_“I swear on my heart and soul.”_

_They kiss again, this time Richie holds Eddie’s face in the palms of his hands and is reluctant to pull back._

_“I have to go now,” Eddie says, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,”_

_“I love you,” Richie says, holding his boyfriend’s hands in his own._

_“I love you, too.”_

 

Eddie looks up from his glass of wine. “I don’t know how I ever forgot.”

“Me neither. It’s so fucked up. How do you forget something like that, you know?”

Richie and Eddie are sitting one foot apart from each other on the bed. Richie positions himself to face the other man.

“So how are things with Myra?”

Myra. Eddie hadn’t thought about her all night. He was too busy remembering the soft kisses of his youth to think about his own wife, and how close he was to Richie’s face and how easy it would be to do it all again.

“She’s- we’re fine, thank you.”

Richie sighs. “I don’t think I’m really the settling-down type. There’s been a few… people here and there, but nothing’s really stuck.

Eddie hesitates. “I’m a little envious. I’m not exactly-”

The taller man looks him in the eyes. “Happy?”

Eddie’s heart is beating a mile a minute. He’s been waiting for this, to be this close to him again, since he got the call.

Richie shifts himself closer to him.

“I didn’t forget, you know.”

Eddie laughs nervously. “You just said you did. We all did.”

“No, I mean I forgot, but when Mike called I remembered what was between us. How we were… together.”

Eddie swallows. “I remember.” he says.

They had lost their virginities to each other before Richie moved when they were 16. They were in love. It was a different time and they had to hide it from all but their closest friends, but the two of them were almost inseparable.

Richie leans in closer, cupping Eddie’s face.

“Is this okay?”

Eddie nods and Richie dives in, their lips touching as if they’re 14 again. Richie puts his other hand on the nape of Eddie’s neck and Eddie anxiously places his hands on Richie’s chest.

He knows, realistically, he’s only really wanted this again for maybe a week, but Jesus, it feels like a lifetime.

Their lips part. They both reach their tongues out and they touch gently and playfully. The kiss is full of wanting; almost 30 years worth of it. Richie pulls away and begins kissing Eddie’s neck. Eddie remembers how Richie used to do this for hours when they were teenagers, easily excited by any sort of touch, and how it would drive him crazy. Eddie’s breathing becomes more intense and he tries to stifle his own moan.

“I don’t love her, you know. Not like that.”

Richie looks up at him. “I know.” This time, Eddie goes in first, the kiss less innocent. Richie clearly has more in mind than kissing. He pulls away and lays down and Eddie follows suit. He feels a hand grasp at his cock, which begins to throb and Eddie can’t help but breathlessly say Richie’s name.

Richie gets off the bed and onto his knees, pulling down Eddie’s pants and boxers. He kisses the sensitive skin on his inner thigh and sucks on the head of his cock. Eddie moans loudly and he can feel himself getting harder and Richie sucks and licks at his cock.

“Fuck,” Eddie says, thrusting and squirming from Richie’s touch. He opens his eyes and looks down at Richie and sees his beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock.

“If you keep doing that,” he says through pants, laughing a little as he remembers their teenage antics even more. “I’m going to come.”

Richie stops. “Not yet,” He gets back on the bed and helps Eddie take off his t-shirt and Richie takes off his own. It’s been far too long since they’ve been alone together. Eddie sucks on the other man’s bottom lip. Richie grazes Eddie’s lip with his teeth as Eddie unbuckles Richie’s belt, undoes his fly, and pulls down his jeans to reveal his cock. Eddie licks his hand and begins stroking him. Richie moans and kicks off his pants.

“Do you want to-”

“Yes,” Eddie says desperately.

Richies goes into the bathroom and comes back with one of the lotion samples.

“Sorry I didn’t come prepared,” he says smiling. “But I do have a condom in my wallet.”

Eddie laughs. “I brought some, too. Just in case.”

Richie hops back on the bed and kisses him some more, taking both their cocks in his hand. He squirts out some lotion and rubs it on their shafts to reduce the friction.

Eddie’s on his back now, fisting the sheets. Richie rubs their cocks together. The shorter man shifts his hips to expose his ass and Richie takes the lotion, puts it on his finger, and gently circles Eddie’s hole. He quivers.

“Jesus Christ,” he says. “Please,”

With that, Richie’s finger goes in, and he makes a ‘come hither’ motion. Eddie squirms even more and lets out a louder moan then before.

Another lotioned finger, and another go in. Eddie is grasping at the sheets, his eyes closed. He’s getting more and more stretched and he _loves_ it, even if it hurts.

“You alright? I’m gonna go in,” Richie says, his voice showing how much he cares for the other man.

“Y-yeah,” he says breathlessly, lifting up his head and looking at Richie. They smile at each other through labored breathing. Richie reaches for his wallet in his jean pockets and pulls out a condom. He tears off the wrapper and rolls it onto his cock.

Richie puts his fingers back inside Eddie and slowly replaces them with his cock. They both gasp.

“Is this okay? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, panting.

Richie thrusts in and out of him until he finds a comfortable rhythm for both of them. Eddie grabs his face and kisses him with fervor and lust.

Eddie moans with every impact on his prostate.

“I’m not going to last long” he says, “ _Fuck,”_ He buries his face in Richie’s shoulder.

Richie keeps going, pounding him until Eddie almost bites down on him.

“I’m not either,” Richie says with a moan.

He slides in and out of the other man.

"You're so gorgeous, baby, you know that? Absolutely fucking gorgeous, Eds." 

Eddie can feel it inside of him, bursting through.

“Harder,” Eddie says, and Richie obliges. The pleasure is so intense he’s almost laughing. He pants so much that his mouth is dryer than it’s ever been.

 

"I got you,"

Suddenly, Eddie’s cock is spurting come all over his belly and he is almost screaming. Richie continues to thrust his cock in him, and he comes inside Eddie.

“Jesus Christ,” he says throatily.

Eddie’s voice is almost gone. “That was _so_ much better than when we were 16.”

Richie smiles and wipes sweat off his brow. “Well, I’d like to think I’ve improved since then.”

They laugh.

The two men lay on the bed naked and cuddling for around half an hour when Richie looks down at the man half asleep on his chest.

“I still love you, you know.”

Eddie looks up. “I love you, too, Richie

Richie kisses Eddie’s hair.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Eddie says.  “But we’re going to have each other. And if we live, God willing,” His voice cracks. “Then we’ll have each other then, too.”


End file.
